In some radar systems, the distance between the radar and a target is determined by transmitting a frequency modulated signal, receiving a reflection of the frequency modulated signal, and determining a distance based on a time delay and/or frequency difference between the transmission and reception of the frequency modulated signal. Accordingly, some radar systems include a transmit antenna to transmit the RF signal, a receive antenna to receive the RF, as well as the associated RF circuitry used to generate the transmitted signal and to receive the RF signal. In some cases, multiple antennas may be used to implement directional beams using phased array techniques.
In industrial applications, accurately estimating radar range is of interest to the radar community. In FMCW stretch processing, the target range resolution and thereby its accuracy is limited by radar bandwidth. Range resolution is the ability of a radar system to distinguish between two or more targets on the same bearing but at different ranges. The degree of range resolution depends on the width of the radar bandwidth, transmitted pulse, the types and sizes of targets, and the efficiency of the receiver and indicator.